The purpose of this project is to identify and study the receptors for putative transmitter substances. Our present objective is to: 1) determine if muscarinic receptors of striatum are coupled to adenylate cyclase and 2) determine whether muscarinic and dopaminergic receptors coregulate striatal adenylate cyclase activity.